


Of School and Kingdoms

by loveJLforever



Series: The Team - Group Chat [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (but not like u think i promise), F/M, Kink Shaming, all of this and more will be explained inside, always sunny squad is about to become my new favorite thing, but not really, err school, like hell yeah, that's semi in there too, weird magic mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveJLforever/pseuds/loveJLforever
Summary: ImWhelmed:this is now a kingdomnvr2L82st0p:woah when did that happenImWhelmed:just now, when i declared it





	Of School and Kingdoms

**The Team**

**Participants: ImWhelmed, nvr2L82st0p, smallcaps, MartiansExist, Wallmart85, GotGills, rocky, Abracaboom**

 

**Wallmart85:**

oh god theres school stuff at walmart

 

**ImWhelmed:**

nooooooooOOOO

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

it’s august?? of course there’s school supplies

 

**smallcaps:**

AGONY

 

THO IT’S DIFFERENT FOR EEEEEEEACH

 

**rocky:**

was that,, an into the woods reference

 

**smallcaps:**

,,me and megan might’ve watched it the other night

 

**MartiansExist:**

damn right we did 

 

**Abracaboom:**

so does this mean no more static?

 

**smallcaps:**

fuck no

 

i love the static, but now i can also appreciate,,, other things

 

**ImWhelmed:**

welp, you can’t win them all

 

**MartiansExist:**

static,, isn’t too bad actually?

 

**Wallmart85:**

u dont mind bc u and connor can make out while statics on the tv :p

 

**MartiansExist:**

no, i’m just saying maybe you should broaden your horizons

 

**Abracaboom:**

sure babe, sure

 

**MartiansExist:**

you guys suck :/

 

txt.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

this is now a kingdom

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

woah when did that happen

 

**ImWhelmed:**

just now, when i declared it

 

i am your king

 

**Wallmart85:**

HEY no fuck that im king

 

**smallcaps:**

um no obvi I’m the king duh

 

**GotGills:**

All three of you are incorrect. I am the king. I am the leader of the team, and I use proper grammar, as a good king should. 

 

**Wallmart85:**

no fair!! u lead irl let some1 else have a turn jfc

 

**GotGills:**

That is true, I suppose. What should I do then?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

be a secretary grammar boi

 

**GotGills:**

That sounds good. I shall be The Royal Secretary. 

 

**smallcaps:**

great

 

**rocky:**

um ok i just got here and first, i think we should have a vote

 

**ImWhelmed:**

of course! the answer was right in front of us the whole time

 

**rocky:**

great! your options are connor, rob, wally, or me

 

**ImWhelmed:**

wait what

 

**MartiansExist:**

rock

 

**smallcaps:**

i thought that we were dating then you staaaaaaabbed me in the back beeetraaaaayed!

 

**MartiansExist:**

oh stop dramatically (and kinda incorrectly) quoting the producers babe rock will make a Great King

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

hell yeah i choose rocky

 

**Wallmart85:**

babe wtf the FUCK

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**ImWhelmed:**

yeah imma go w rock

 

**Wallmart85:**

bro wat

 

**ImWhelmed:**

nah nah bro l i s t e n 

 

she’s like, super qualified, and she’s good at keeping peace in the chat bro

 

**Wallmart85:**

shit bro 

 

u rite 

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i k n o w bro

 

**Wallmart85:**

rocky

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i,, can’t believe i had to read that with my own two eyes

 

**ImWhelmed:**

((you’re welcome rock))

 

**GotGills:**

I shall pick Rock. :)

 

**rocky:**

i can’t vote for me, that’s poor sportsmanship

 

so uh, ((eenie meenie minie)) robin 

 

**ImWhelmed:**

you’re too kind, but tbh i’m good w bein a knight

 

**Wallmart85:**

yO can i b a knite w u?

 

**ImWhelmed:**

hell yea knight bros

 

**smallcaps:**

imma choose wally, just bc i know it doesn’t matter

 

**Wallmart85:**

um, thx?

 

**smallcaps:**

don’t read into it too much

 

**Abracaboom:**

*shows up 15 mins late w starbucks* shit what are we voting about

 

**ImWhelmed:**

who we want to be king

 

((pick rocky))

 

**Abracaboom:**

cool ok rock

 

**GotGills:**

Everyone’s votes are in! Rocky wins the election. 

 

**rocky:**

lit

 

**MartiansExist:**

did u just,, dab?

 

**rocky:**

fuck i 4got u were here

 

**ImWhelmed:**

oh yeah we deffo made the right choice

 

**MartiansExist:**

i’m the royal cook so jot that down

 

**smallcaps:**

i’ll be fuckin uhhhhhhhhh royal advisor or some shit

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

idc put me somewhere

 

**GotGills:**

You can be the princess!

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

um nvm fuck that noise i’ll choose for myself 

 

**GotGills:**

...If you insist. :(

 

**Abracaboom:**

kal!! don’t be sad!! i’ll be the princess

 

**GotGills:**

Wonderful! 

 

**ImWhelmed:**

this is gonna be great

 

**rocky:**

ye ye

 

**Wallmart85:**

**@nvr2L82st0p** wat did u pick

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

idk yet hold on

 

**Wallmart85:**

fine

 

txt.

 

**rocky:**

as my first act as king, i am scheduling a hangout for the royal court 

 

**ImWhelmed:**

that’s,, all of us right?

 

**rocky:**

yes

 

**ImWhelmed:**

many thanks ur majesticsy

 

**Abracaboom:**

majesty*

 

**ImWhelmed:**

what

 

**Abracaboom:**

it’s just “ur majesty”

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i meant what i said and i said what i meant

 

**rocky:**

**@abracaboom** it’s ok dear he’s trying his best

 

**Abracaboom:**

yea but like

 

still

 

**smallcaps:**

yo what are we doing

 

**rocky:**

i was thinking waterpark

 

**smallcaps:**

um as ur royal advisor i’m gonna have to royally advise you not to do that

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

that’s,, not what a royal advisor does

 

**smallcaps:**

u don’t get to talk ms i-still-haven’t-chosen-shit

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

,,,,touche

 

**rocky:**

wait why can’t we do waterpark

 

**Wallmart85:**

robin always gets us kicked out bc he cant resist climbing on shit hes Not Supposed To Climb On

 

**ImWhelmed:**

guilty

 

**rocky:**

dammit 

 

**GotGills:**

Might I suggest we go to a pool instead? Preferably one with a diving board so Robin may indulge his acrobatic needs.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

dam kaldur over here lookin professional af

 

**GotGills:**

Yes, well, that is my job.

 

**ImWhelmed:**

,,,right

 

**rocky:**

pool is good. can we go to one with a water slide too?

 

**MartiansExist:**

ooh yeah I love!! waterslides!!

 

**GotGills:**

That can be arranged. 

 

**rocky:**

great!! tomorrow?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i’m free

 

**Wallmart85:**

same

 

**MartiansExist:**

same

 

**smallcaps:**

same

 

**Abracaboom:**

i literally have no life outside of this team so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**GotGills:**

Great! Do you want me to rent it out?

 

**rocky:**

um no

 

we have to keep robin in check somehow

 

**ImWhelmed:**

:(

 

**rocky:**

sorry not sorry

 

txt.

 

**smallcaps:**

megan oh my g o d

 

**MartiansExist:**

no No NO

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

oh boy

 

**smallcaps:**

babe,

 

**MartiansExist:**

whatever he says he’s LYING

 

**smallcaps:**

how?? do u pronounce writhe

 

like rith

 

**Abracaboom:**

b a b e

 

**Wallmart85:**

megan omg

 

**ImWhelmed:**

m e g s n o

 

**MartiansExist:**

he’s LYING don’t listen to him

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

,,,is that,, not how it’s pronounced?

 

**Wallmart85:**

artemis nooo

 

**MartiansExist:**

THANK YOU

 

see con, i’m Not crazy

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

wait then how?? is it pronounced??

 

**ImWhelmed:**

omg it’s rythe

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

wtf that’s so fuckin dumb

 

**GotGills:**

Language.

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

WHY DO YOU ONLY EVER SAY THAT TO ME??

 

**MartiansExist:**

tHAT’S WHAT I SAID

 

RYTHE?? DOESN’T EVEN SOUND LIKE A WORD W H A T??

 

**Abracaboom:**

um it’s the basic laws of english babe

 

writhe - it’s got the long i sound formula

 

**MartiansExist:**

wh

 

**smallcaps:**

you know

 

if there’s an e at the end of a word, that makes the vowel closest to the e long

 

**MartiansExist:**

i’m!! not from earth!! idk these stupid rules!!

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

oh, i suppose that makes sense

 

**ImWhelmed:**

just bc ur from another planet doesn’t mean it’s not rythe

 

**MartiansExist:**

no no no no no no no

 

**ImWhelmed:**

((mamma mia mamma mia))

 

**Wallmart85:**

((mamma mia let me go))

 

**MartiansExist:**

shut the fu

 

ck up

 

**Walmart85:**

nice save

 

**ImWhelmed:**

what, queen is classic

 

**MartiansExist:**

not rn 

 

back to the point

 

i wILL NOT STAND FOR THIS

 

**smallcaps:**

babe let it go

 

**MartiansExist:**

nO

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

oh!! i could be an overthrower!! like every kingdom has a person who tries to overthrow it like every two weeks, that could be me!!

 

**MartiansExist:**

….

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

,,,bad timing, yes, sorry, continue on

 

**GotGills:**

I think we should focus on the fact that since she pronounced it wrong, she probably learned it from reading. Which is the best way to learn words!

 

**MartiansExist:**

,,thank u kal

 

for appreciating my effort

 

**rocky:**

47 MESSAGES

 

I PUT MY PHONE DOWN FOR TWO FUCKIN MINUTES

 

**ImWhelmed:**

woah look at the group chat rookie

 

**rocky:**

,,,what

 

**Wallmart85:**

,,thats not that bad?? one time i looked away from my phone for five minutes and came back to 382 messages??

 

**smallcaps:**

oh! oh! rock, u should change ur user to rookie

 

it’s like a name pun

 

**rocky:**

i’m

 

**rocky changed their name to rookie.**

 

**rookie:**

anywAys, megs how do you pronounce writhe rith??

 

**MartiansExist:**

this is bullying

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

you know what? it’s been pronounced rith all my life up until now and i’ve never heard it pronounced writhe so this just confirms the multiverse theory goodnight

 

**MartiansExist:**

what she said ^^

 

**rookie:**

artemis, sweetheart, honey,,,

 

you can’t overthrow me

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

fuckin watch me

 

**GotGills:**

Language.

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

this is bullying

 

**rookie:**

i’d like to see you try to take over

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

oh you will

 

you will

 

txt.

 

**rookie:**

sup

 

**nvr2L82st0p removed rookie from The Team.**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

boom bitch i fucking told you

 

**rookie joined The Team via a grouplink.**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

WALLY WHAT THE FUCK

 

**Wallmart85:**

I DIDNT HAVE A CHOICE ARTY THATS OUR KING

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’D BETRAY YOUR G I R L F R I E N D

 

I WANT A DIVORCE

 

**Wallmart85:**

HEY NO

 

IMMA KNITE I GOTSA RESPECT MY KING 

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

YOU STILL SUCK

 

**Wallmart85:**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

ok  **@rookie** i have an explanation?

 

**rookie:**

i told you 

 

you can’t defeat me

 

i am the almighty

 

i am the most powerful

 

insert maniacal laughter here

 

**ImWhelmed:**

all hail king rock

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

,,,,,,

 

**rookie:**

what was that you said artemis?

 

oh, right.

 

boom. bitch.

 

txt.

 

**rookie:**

hey,, quick question

 

what the fuck is going on

 

**Abracaboom:**

shit u weren’t supposed to be here until six

 

**rookie:**

,,,,,

 

**Wallmart85:**

it was robins idea

 

**ImWhelmed:**

what?? the fuck?? no it wasn’t??

 

**rookie:**

if somebody doesn’t explain to me exactly what is going on right fucking now i am going to have to throw myself off of a bridge 

 

**Wallmart85:**

u wont

 

**rookie:**

bet

 

**ImWhelmed:**

basically wally’s a furry

 

**Wallmart85:**

i aM NOT

 

i just wanted 2 understand wat itd b like to b a dog

 

**Abracaboom:**

and i fucked the spell up lmao

 

**ImWhelmed:**

and i wanted to watch and i was right about it being funny as hell lmao rip wally ur a furry now bitch

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

hi yes i’d still like to file a divorce

 

**Wallmart85:**

wait no dont do that ilu

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

ok hold on i guess your right

 

**Wallmart85:**

what about my right

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i knEW YOU WERE GOING TO SAY THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT

 

ahem

 

anyways

 

**@rookie** , how bad is it?

 

**rookie:**

he’s got dog ears and a tail but a human torso and a strange mix between human and dog legs

 

also, fangs

 

**Wallmart85:**

rock s h u t u p

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

yeah no i need that divorce now

 

**Wallmart85:**

u suck i cant believe ur abandoning me

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

u did it first you hypocritical fuck

 

**Wallmart85:**

i was gonna help u overthrow rock but now,,,,

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

fuck ur furry ass i don’t need ur help

 

**Wallmart85:**

BICTH i am an ADMINISTRATOR FOR THIS CHAT I COULD HAVE HER BLOCKED IN A LEGIT ZERO SECONDS

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

bicth

 

**ImWhelmed:**

bicth ((was that a dog pun btw?))

 

**rookie:**

bicth

 

**Abracaboom:**

bicth

 

**Wallmart85:**

**@imwhelmed** no asshole it was me calling my gf a bitch and fucking it up as uve all decided to point out

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

loser

 

**Wallmart85:**

u kno u love me ;)

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

,,,,yeah. i do

 

**Wallmart85:**

<3

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

<3

 

**ImWhelmed:**

get ur own chat to sext in jfc

 

txt.

 

**Private Chat**

**Participants: nvr2L82st0p, Abracaboom**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

,,,,so

 

**Abracaboom:**

,,yes ?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

can u,,, keep wally like that,, for a bit,,,?

 

i’d like to try some,,,, Things

 

**Abracaboom:**

i feel like i should be surprised but honestly i’m not

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Abracboom:**

sigh

 

yeah i’ll pretend i’m “““working on it”””

 

have fun u kinky lil shit

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

wait, wAIT no no nO not like that

 

zEE NOT LIKE THAT

 

txt.

 

**Private Chat**

**Participants: Abracaboom, Wallmart85**

 

**Abracaboom:**

ur gf is also a furry bye

 

**Wallmart85:**

wait what

 

txt.

 

**Private Chat**

**Participants: backinaflash, Wallmart85**

 

**backinaflash:**

did i just see a dog run into ur room?

 

**Wallmart85:**

,,,,no

 

**backinaflash:**

wally we talked about this

 

no pets

 

**Wallmart85:**

there r no dogs in this house rn

 

**backinaflash:**

oh rlly?

 

**Wallmart85:**

yes but also dont come upstairs

 

**backinaflash:**

too late

 

**Wallmart85:**

barry wAIT

 

**backinaflash:**

what

 

what am i looking at,,, exactly

 

**Wallmart85:**

I WANTED TO B A DOG 

 

ZATANNAS THE 1 THAT MESSED IT UP

 

**backinaflash:**

i,,,

 

cannot believe,,,

 

my very own nephew,,,

 

is a furry

 

**Wallmart85:**

bARRY NO

 

DID U JUST TAKE A PICTURE

 

**backinaflash:**

,,,,no

 

anywaysgottagob y e

 

**Wallmart85:**

why does this happen to meeee

 

i made my mistaaaakes

 

txt.

 

**The Team**

**Participants: ImWhelmed, nvr2L82st0p, smallcaps, MartiansExist, Wallmart85, GotGills, rookie, Abracaboom**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

wally

 

wally what are you doing

 

**Wallmart85:**

uhhhh 

 

im totally not trying dog food

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

wally it’s three am go to fuckin sleep and stop posting weird videos on instagram

 

**Wallmart85:**

ur not my mom

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

no, i’m ur gf and i say go to fuckin sleep or we don’t do make outs for a week

 

**Wallmart85:**

,,,fine

 

gn arty

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

gn wally

 

txt.

 

**Wallmart85:**

why is school here

 

this is bullshit

 

**ImWhelmed:**

ha school doesn’t start for me until next week 

 

suck it

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

hey, my school starts next week too!

 

**MartiansExist:**

same here

 

**smallcaps:**

yea

 

**rookie:**

i’m an ~awesome prodigy~ and i already finished school soo

 

**Abracaboom:**

and i don’t go to school

 

**GotGills:**

me neither

 

**ImWhelmed:**

kal! hi!

 

**GotGills:**

Hello, Robin. 

 

**ImWhelmed:**

do u not go to school in atlantis?

 

**GotGills:**

No, we do. I chose to leave school early to become part of the Team full time. 

 

**ImWhelmed:**

oh

 

**rookie:**

**@gotgills** ,  **@abracaboom** , do yall wanna hang out when school starts

 

**Abracboom:**

!!! yes!! really rock i don’t think u and me spend enough time together

 

**rookie:**

i know right!!

 

**GotGills:**

I shall join as well. 

 

**rookie:**

rad

 

txt.

 

**rookie created summer all the time.**

 

**rookie added Abracaboom and GotGills to summer all the time.**

 

**rookie:**

look!! we’re official!! we have a groupchat now!!

 

**Abracaboom:**

hell yeah

 

**GotGills:**

Very nice. 

 

**rookie:**

always sunny squad

 

**Abracaboom:**

y e s

 

**GotGills:**

That’s got a, as you guys would say, Hella nice ring to it. 

 

**rookie:**

kaldur you are the greatest

 

**GotGills:**

I do try. 

 

txt.

 

**The Team**

**Participants: ImWhelmed, nvr2L82st0p, smallcaps, MartiansExist, Wallmart85, GotGills, rookie, Abracaboom**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

no faiiiiiir

 

**rookie:**

i am the king, and so it is,, so

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

you’re the king rn but just you wait

 

just you wait

 

**Wallmart85:**

cue vague hamilton reference here

 

**smallcaps:**

wally shut the heck 

 

**Wallmart85:**

what?? u were all dying 2 do it, i kno u were

 

**Abracaboom:**

con, buddy

 

**smallcaps:**

fuck you 

 

**Abracaboom:**

you don’t even know what i’m gonna say!!!

 

**smallcaps:**

yea well i know it’s gonna be condescending

 

**Abracaboom:**

i was just gonna ask if you’d watched hamilton yet

 

**smallcaps:**

oh,,, yeah 

 

me and megs found a snakeboot the other night

 

**ImWhelmed:**

SNAKEBOOT OHHHHH MY GOD

 

**Wallmart85:**

cONNOR LMAOOO

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

i cannot belIEVE

 

**rookie:**

((whats a snakeboot))

 

**MartiansExist:**

omg con it’s a BOOTLEG

 

**smallcaps:**

oh

 

**Abracaboom:**

lmaoo connor just flung himself onto the couch

 

BOI DID YOU DENT THE FUCKING COUCH

 

**smallcaps:**

sometimes,,, i forget my own strength

 

**ImWhelmed:**

jfccc

 

**MartiansExist:**

**@rookie** a bootleg is an unprofessionally (and illegally) filmed broadway musical 

 

**rookie:**

oh okay

 

it’s like when u look up a tv show online

 

**MartiansExist:**

yeah there you go

 

**GotGills:**

Megan, you seem to have quite an interest in musicals suddenly. 

 

**MartiansExist:**

yup, they’re fun and i’ve got a huge list i’ve gotta work thru

 

the plus side of watching them w connor is that if there comes a boringish part i can just make out with him until i become reinterested

 

**smallcaps:**

which usually takes awhile ;)

 

**MartiansExist:**

connor nooo

 

**rookie:**

istfg you two

 

txt.

 

**Private Chat**

**Participants: Abracaboom, Wallmart85**

 

**Wallmart85:**

pls tell me uve found a way 2 fix me

 

**Abracaboom:**

uhhhh hold on

 

txt.

 

**Private Chat**

**Participants: Abracaboom, nvr2L82st0p**

 

**Abracaboom:**

hey did u do your kinky shit w wally yet?

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

firstly, fuck you

 

second,,,, yes

 

**Abracaboom:**

great

 

txt.

 

**Private Chat**

**Participants: Wallmart85, Abracaboom**

 

**Wallmart85:**

ok so…?

 

**Abracaboom:**

yeah just come to the cave

 

**Wallmart85:**

oh bless

 

i was worried id have 2 go 2 school like this lmao

 

**Abracaboom:**

yeah yeah

 

anyways, if u ever wanna try it again when i’m slightly better at shifting charms, hmu

 

**Wallmart85:**

will do

 

thx :)

 

**Abracaboom:**

np

 

txt.

 

**summer all the time**

**Participants: Abracaboom, rookie, GotGills**

 

**rookie:**

so,,,

 

wanna go to the roller skating rink?

 

**Abracaboom:**

helllll yea

 

**rookie:**

neat

 

,,kal?

 

**GotGills:**

I… do not know how to skate.

 

**Abracaboom:**

aw kal don’t worry about it

 

**rookie:**

yea it’s super easy

 

**GotGills:**

Okay. Then yes, I would love to go roller skating. :)

 

**rookie:**

rad

 

txt.

 

**The Team**

**Participants: rookie, Abracaboom, GotGills, ImWhelmed, nvr2L82st0p, Wallmart85, MartiansExist, smallcaps**

 

**rookie sent kaldur.is.basically.bambi.jpg**

 

**GotGills:**

I cannot believe I’ve been betrayed like this. 

 

**Abracaboom:**

but kaaaaaaal ur so cute omg

 

**GotGills:**

This is hard!! Rocky, you said I was doing good!!

 

**rookie:**

you are!! but also you’re still learning and it’s so funny lmaoo

 

**rookie sent pt.2.jpg**

 

**GotGills:**

I’m.

 

**rookie:**

ilu kal

 

**GotGills:**

,,,Fine.

 

**Abracaboom:**

once you get it i’m sure you’ll be a pro my friend

 

**GotGills:**

You really think so?

 

**rookie:**

hell yea man you excel at everything u do

 

**GotGills:**

Aw. You’re too nice. 

 

**nvr2L82st0p removed rookie from The Team.**

 

**rookie joined The Team via grouplink.**

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

eh it was worth a shot

 

**Wallmart85:**

yoU GUYS STOP TEXTING MY PHONE KEEPS BUZZING ON MY CHAIR AND MY FRIENDS HAVE ACCUSED ME OF FARTING LIKE EIGHT TIMES S T O P

 

**ImWhelmed:**

uhhh that sounds like a ‘you’ problem

 

**Wallmart85:**

shut

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

the front door

 

**MartiansExist:**

so i can kick it in and do the some

 

**smallcaps:**

some what?

 

**MartiansExist:**

-bODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD IS GONNA ROLL ME

 

**Wallmart85:**

i’m

 

**Abracaboom:**

see this is why megans my favorite

 

ilu babe

 

**MartiansExist:**

aw ilu2

 

**Abracaboom:**

oop sorry kal i didn’t mean to drop you

 

**GotGills:**

It is fine. I think I am getting the hang of this. 

 

**rookie:**

that’s great!!

 

**ImWhelmed:**

i’m glad you guys are having fun

 

anyways, gotta jet, our next class is about to start

 

**nvr2L82st0p:**

same by e

 

**Wallmart85:**

yup see ya

 

**MartiansExist:**

me and connor have got passing period rn

 

where u at babe

 

**smallcaps:**

janitors closet in the 500 hall

 

**MartiansExist:**

be there in thirty

 

**smallcaps:**

damn we’re gonna be late

 

**MartiansExist:**

seconds u nerd

 

**smallcaps:**

oh hi

 

**rookie:**

jesus

 

**smallcaps:**

ur just jealous

 

**rookie:**

nope! b ye

 

txt.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS WAS SO LATE  
> school just started up and i got real swept up in the twirl and whirl and now babs is just saying nonsense words  
> anyways i hope u guys enjoyed it  
> and uh always sunny squad is going to be a Thing and i need to learn how to draw so i can get some of that content like why didn't i think of this before  
> also you should totally hit me up at [ my tumblr](http://missmarvelanddc.tumblr.com) (yea the names p dumb but it's a side account what do you want from me)


End file.
